


World so Cold

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, PTSD, en español, minor description of violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Porque era allí, en esos justos momentos donde... él podía entender el verdadero significado de las hermosas y pesadas alas que descansaban en su espalda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World so Cold

**The wicked one who adore you.**

_“You’re waiting lying on your side, with a hand between your tights, and a smile.”_

Sus pasos resuenan, en la solemnidad de la noche, lentos, cuidadoso e inseguros. Se espalda forma una perfecta línea recta y sus hombros se tensan al tiempo que toca la puerta con sus nudillos.  
Tres claros toques y una calmada voz le dejan el camino libre para adentrarse.

El dueño de la habitación se encuentra dispuesto frente a la abierta ventana con los ojos clavados en la negrura de la noche carente de luz mortecina proveniente de los olvidados luceros.

 —Levi—un murmullo se escucha entre ellos, aclarando su presencia.  
—Shhh—el hombre parece no inmutarse, tan solo continuaba contemplando la nada; su mente como un huracán que daba vuelta y no lograba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Memorias cruzaban como negativos de fotografías detrás de sus pupilas, no lograba darles sentido,

Una corriente fría le despeina en cabello despejando sus ojos, dejando al descubierto un mar gélido carente de calidez. Gira el cuerpo para finalmente encontrarse con el intruso esperado; un par de curiosos ojos le observan con interés, si prestaba suficiente atención, creía que notaba una tonalidad distinta para cada iris. Uno resplandeciente de esmeralda vivo y otro de brillante dorado, era un espectáculo.

Se levanta de su puesto y pasea por la estancia evitando su presencia como si allí no hubiese nadie; sin importar, en lo más mínimo, su aspecto. Sin camisa alguna, su pecho y espalda al descubierto, su conocido pantalón blanco mas debajo de las caderas, asomando la banda elástica de su bóxer, la correa de cuero a medio camino y una de sus botas estaba desaparecida de su lugar, en su pie.

El joven que hasta ahora se había mantenido estático, decide el momento adecuado para actuar.

Se le acerca con paso lento y hunde la mano en el cabello del contrario en un toque cuidadoso, sintiendo su suavidad; estando a solo milímetros de su espalda, reprime un impulso deseoso de dejar nuevas marcas con los dientes. Sus ojos quedan fijos en un punto específico del cuerpo que tenía frente a sí.

Una notoria cicatriz sobre salía del hombro izquierdo del pelinegro.

Posa los labios resecos sobre la olvidada herida y la traza con ayuda de su lengua y se gana una mínima mueca. Deja ambas manos en la cintura que se le presenta y con las yemas de los dedos tantea la superficie; sus dedos callosos a causa de las espadas y cuchillas buscan ser delicados.

Traza rutas desconocidas con la punta de los dedos aún sin mediar palabra, palpaba con dedicación todas y cada unas de las cicatrices que encontraba; su mirada se entorna en determinación y una sonrisa desfigurada y llena de maldad toca sus labios al ser llamado en tono calmado por aquel que le miraba sin mirar.

Frente a él corría un mar espeso, enojado y mortal. Su color no era el común y corriente, verde obscuro, conocido que se reflejaba con intensidad en el cielo. No, frente a él se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros de atroz mar rojizo casi negro, un carmesí tan poderoso que imitaba el color de su sangre caliente, esa que circulaba por sus venas y fluía a través de sus manos hasta derramarse en el suelo.

_We ‘re confortable killers._

En un abrir y cerrar de sus ojo, con movimiento brusco le tenía con la espalda contra las pulcras sábanas de la cama y se posiciona sobre él con agilidad. Con manos escurridizas le desdibuja los costados hasta posarse en su pecho fuerte y definido.

Bajo su toque caliente gracias a su propia temperatura corporal elevada, siente el estable latido de ese corazón escondido tras una coraza de piel y huesos; si tan solo pudiera dejarlo al descubierto con solo sus desnudas manos y contemplar la sangre correr entre sus palmas, ver como todo se tiñe de suciedad.

Alza las caderas y queda tranquilamente sentado en el pecho que antes dedicaba su atención y sus manos encuentran un nuevo objetivo, su verdadero objetivo.

Ambas manos se posicionan a cada lado del cuello níveo y tentador, si cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar el pulso proveniente de la yugular; y sus dedos comienzan a entrelazarse, cerrándose sobre la frágil extensión de piel. Presión, presión y más presión; sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos y es allí cuando sus ojos alcanzan la mirada del mayor.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par, admiraban al joven de piel tostada que se encontraba sobre sí, su pecho se alza y su espalda crea un medio arco ante la influencia opresiva que ejercían sobre su cuerpo, sus labios se separan de forma leve sin sonido alguno que libere su aflicción. Su vista poco a poco comienza a nublarse; ya no se encontraba en una playa desolada, rodeado de repugnante líquido carmesí, un negro alarmante le invade y finalmente puede ser libre.

Porque allí, justo en esos precisos momentos donde podía olvidarse de si mismo y del horror que cruzaba su mirada cada día. Todo el sufrimiento desaparecía y él podía entender el verdadero significado de las hermosas y pesadas alas que descansaban en su espalda, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, el futuro de la humanidad; su existencia era un verdadero milagro.

Alejando sus manos con suavidad y cuidado, se levanta de donde estaba y se arrodilla en el suelo, ladeando la cabeza, lleva una de sus manos al rostro del hombre y aleja los mechones de cabello traviesos que le cubrían la expresión.

Junta la frente y cierra los ojos inundándose del silencio magistral que le rodeaba, paz que pronto se ve interrumpida por la acompasada respiración de aquel que descansaba en la cama, con una sonrisa sutil en los labios, Eren se aleja de la habitación, igual de sigiloso como había ingresado.

_We need the answers, for the blood in our hands now. Save us from ourselves._


End file.
